Corellian Ales and Tales
by Chewie-Fan
Summary: It's Corellian Day on Hoth and time to party! Slight AU with Bria Tharen having rejoined the Alliance.


This was a challenge from another site. The characters belong to George Lucas. I'm not making money off of it, but I am having a lot of fun! Happy Corellian Day!

It's Corellian Day - which is a holiday of drinking and partying, harks back to when the old monarchy was over thrown.

Slight AU – Just before Empire Strikes Back. Bria Tharen is alive and has recently rejoined the Alliance.

**Corellian Ales and Tales**

One good thing could be said about Hoth. It lent itself nicely to partying… anytime… anywhere… anyhow…

Bria could hear voices bellowing out of the Falcon as she sauntered up the ramp with two glasses and a bottle in her hand. A prissy voice caused her to pause before setting foot into the cabin.

"But, Captain Solo, the Princess said that the matter was of great importance!"

Wagging his finger in C3PO's face, Han replied, "You tell Her Worship that if it's so important, she can come see me herself! I've had it with her orders! Now get out of here before I use you for Falcon parts!"

Bria stepped aside as C3PO shuffled out shaking his head, "I will never understand that man! Whatever will I tell Mistress Leia?"

A coy smile crept over Bria's lips as she planted herself in the doorway, bottle swaying seductively in her hand.

"Hey there, Captain. Might I be of assistance?"

Han jumped as if the panel he was rewiring had shocked him. Even though it had been two weeks since Bria had surfaced, Han still wasn't used to her presence. It had been so much easier for him when he thought she was dead. Then he didn't have to deal with his conflicting emotions… anger, betrayal, guilt, attraction, maybe even… love?

"Listen, Bria, I already told you. I really don't want to go there again."

"Who said anything about 'going there'? I just thought you might need a drink, that's all. You know, Happy Corellian Day and all that?"

She placed the glasses on the control board and poured. Taking a glass in one hand and giving him the other, she breathed, "To…?"

Staring into those green eyes, Han could feel himself being drawn in, but then he squeezed his eyes shut and downed his drink, replying, "To… whatever…" He turned and left the cabin, leaving Bria alone.

* * *

Leia and General Reikaan hung the last of the decorations, a large green exclamation point. Carlist stepped back to admire their handy work and read, "Luck o' the Corellians to All!" They had done their best to adorn the cafeteria with 'Corellian green', and even Leia had to admit that it was a welcome change from the frozen white walls that surrounded them.

"Thank goodness Wedge knew the process for turning the ale green, General. I don't understand why Han was so stubborn about not coming here to help us with that."

The General chuckled, guessing about what could have kept Han away from the task, but he knew better than to speak those thoughts aloud.

"Well, Princess, no harm done. We're ready for the party. Corellian Day is just what we need to warm our hearts. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to change into my green fatigues or I'll never hear the end of it from Rogue Squadron."

Taking one last look around, Leia felt that something was missing. She wished she had flowers or a plant for a centerpiece. It would add an elegant touch to the proceedings, but she guessed that she would be the only one to appreciate it. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned to leave when a bushy plant covered with tiny four leafed stems seemed to walk up to her.

As if reading her mind, a voice behind it asked, "Could you use a final touch?" Bria peaked her head around the plant and blithely smiled.

Leia, caught by surprise, stammered, "Oh… you… you must have read my mind. That's perfect for the food and drink table."

"It's a Corellian Truth Plant. Before the monarchy was overthrown, the royal cook made a habit of grinding the leaves into the royal family's meals, which was how the Corellian rebellion was started. The servants discovered that the King had initiated a plan to eliminate all threats to his rule. This included many prominent clans, the Solos and Antilles among them. Just think. If there had been no rebellion, there might not have been a Han Solo to fall in love with me. Without him and his friends, I might never have been given the assignment to find the Death Star plans, and then where would we be today?"

Leia bristled at the lecture. She was never quite sure how to take Bria, whose commitment to the rebellion was unquestioned, but Leia was uncomfortable with how Bria treated others. To sacrifice oneself for the rebellion was one thing, but to sacrifice others, well, that just didn't seem to be any better than the Empire.

Keeping those thoughts to herself, however, Leia replied in her best diplomatic voice, "Yes, amazing how we are all connected. Well, Han must be happy that you're alive and with us."

Bria sighed, "Actually I think he's still in shock, but he'll come around." Leia could feel her face start to flush at that thought and quickly left the room. Bria placed the plant on the table and whispered to herself, "I'm sure of it."

* * *

The Rogues were already at full throttle when Han and Chewbacca entered the party. A sea of green floated in front of them as Han scanned the room for 'her', though he wasn't really sure which 'her' he hoped to find. Janson and Hobbie approached them holding two glasses of green ale and a bulging bag.

Giving Han's arm a backwards slap, Janson asked, "Hey, Solo, where's your green?"

Han took the drink and answered, "Corellians don't wear green."

"Whatta ya mean, Corellians don't wear green? Look at Wedge."

Han glanced at Wedge, who was draped in green fresher tissue from head to toe. Glaring at Wes, Han warned, "Try it, Janson, and you'll be so full of that green stuff, you won't need a fresher for a week!"

Wes then turned his head towards Chewbacca who only had to grumble once before Wes gave up.

"Okaaay. We'll save the stuff for Luke, then, since there's nothing green on Tatooine."

On that cue, Luke and Leia arrived arm-in-arm and were welcomed by the partiers. "Yo, Skywalker, nice hair!" Wedge yelled from across the room. Chewie wuffed a hearty chuckle as he ruffled the green mass on Luke's head.

"Been swimming in the pool, Luke?" Han teased as he nodded in greeting to them.

"Hey, I don't have any green clothes," Luke grumbled. "In fact, I don't think the color green even exists on Tatooine!"

Han looked at Chewie and said, "Where have we heard that one before?" Just as Wedge ambled over with ales for Luke and Leia, Wes called the Rogues together for an impromptu meeting. Drifting towards the group, Luke could be heard saying, "Hey, Wedge, what's with the fresher paper?"

"Well, your Highnessness, you sure look different," Han offered. Raising his eyebrows he added, "It's nice to see you out of your virginal whites for a change."

Blushing a bright pink, she sarcastically commented, "Charming as usual, Captain. The shirt was a gift from General Madine. He, of course, is a prominent supporter of Corellian Day."

Gratefully admiring her new look, Han mumbled, "I'll have to thank him."

Leia wore a slightly tight green tee shirt with the expression, 'Corellian for a day' emblazoned across the front. Han had to admit that it accented her assets rather nicely. She had let her braid, interwoven with bright green beads, fall enticingly down her back. The overall effect was casual and comfortable, yet subtly sensual, and Han had to fight the urge to wrap his arm around her and claim her for the night.

Leia gave Han's arm a playful backwards slap and asked, "Where's your green?"

Han shook his head and grumbled, "Don't off-worlders know that Corellians don't wear green?"

Leia looked towards the doorway as a stunning figure appeared in the entrance. All eyes turned and the males gave a collective gasp. Making a grand entrance was what most men would call a vision of sexual delight. Bria Tharen, long limbs encased in a form-fitting sparkling green gown, floated into the room. The color enhanced her leaf-green eyes and warmly highlighted her auburn hair. Her eyes immediately sought out Han's and she gave him a knowing smile as he stared, as hypnotized as the rest of the men in the room.

Leia glanced at Han and murmured, "Apparently _some_ Corellians do," and she hastened away to hide her rapidly reddening face.

Chewie protectively warned, ["Careful, Cub. Looks can kill."]

Han was speechless as Bria leaned into him and brushed a kiss against his lips.

"Once again, Happy Corellian Day, compatriot," she told him.

She continued to lean tantalizingly close to him as he tried to gather his wits about him. He was brought back to his senses as a cheer erupted from the crowd to acknowledge another entrance. Escorted by a general on each arm, Mom Mothma appeared wearing a bright green, 'Kiss me, I'm Corellian' tee shirt. Generals Reikaan and Madine each gave her a kiss on the cheek and gallantly led her into the room. The party had officially begun.

Food was limited, but drinks and music were plentiful. Envious eyes followed Han as Bria clung to his arm. Leia kept herself as far away from them as possible, but Chewie and Luke made sure that she was never alone. Doing her best to keep her eyes averted from the sight of the handsome couple, she engaged anyone and everyone within reach in conversation. Earlier, Carlist had made her promise that she would let her hair down and enjoy herself, and she was not going to let anything interfere with her fun for the night.

There was a lull in the music as the Rogues started to set-up for the main activity. Bria took that opportunity to present Han with a small surprise she had cooked up for him. She led him to a darkened corner and whispered, "I have a treat for you." Reaching into a small pouch slung over her shoulder, she brought out a large square of chocolate and held it up to his mouth.

Han pulled his head back in irritation and asked, "What's that?"

Bria smiled sweetly and said, "You'll love it. Take a bite."

"Ah, no thanks."

"Trust me. It's sinful."

Taking it from her hands, he saw that it had green specks laced throughout the square.

"Hmm… Maybe later… Excuse me, I have to help out the Rogues." Han extricated himself from her arm and strode to the staging area for the game of the night.

Wedge brought out a wooden stand that was about one meter high. He gently placed a rectangular stone in the slot at the top and leaned it against the backrest. Han retrieved a long bulbous tube from a box that had been behind the ale tub. He placed the chocolate square on the food table as he filled the bulb with green ale

Gingerly taking the tube to the stand, he placed it delicately into an opening at the top. He then swung the tube back and forth like a pendulum to be sure it was functioning properly.

Wedge nodded to Han and together they bellowed:

"Let's get ready to tuummble... Time for Corellian Ales and Tales!

"Come heed the call for one and all  
To join in riotous reign.  
The king is gone so hear our song  
That claims we're _all_ insane.  
Any two can form a pair  
For queries they will share.  
Should truth be told and tales unfold  
The ale will freely flow.  
Should lies collide, you'll not imbibe  
And to the stone you'll go!"

Wes and Hobbie had been instructed to bring the first victims to slaughter. Before they knew what had happened, Luke and Leia found themselves face to face on either side of the stand.

Han had a mischievous gleam in his eye as he commenced the proceedings with the first question:

"Have you ever kissed each other?"

Simultaneously, Luke said, "Yes!" and Leia said, "No!"

Wedge instructed, "Luke, tell the tale!"

"We were escaping from the Death Star and ran into some trouble. I accidentally shot out the controls to extend the bridge to cross. So I threw my rope across the cavern, grabbed Leia around the waist and swung to the other side. Before we jumped, she kissed my cheek for luck."

Leia countered his story with, "But I only kissed your cheek. We didn't kiss each other!"

Han held his palm over Luke's head and the crowd chanted, "ALE! ALE! ALE!" He then held it over Leia's head, and the call was unanimous, "KISS THE STONE!"

To her chagrin, Luke tipped the tube to his mouth and downed the ale while she leaned over and pressed her lips to the rough surface. Glancing at Han before leaving, she murmured, "I'll get you, Solo." Han winked at her and responded, "Oh, I hope so, Princess."

Luke ran after her, swaying slightly, and slurred, "Leia, I'm... hic-up... Leia, I'm sor... Leia... I'm gonna throw-up." Rolling her eyes, she motioned for Chewie to help her and they led Luke away from the crowd. After cleaning him up and depositing him in a chair, she saw that the game was still in full swing.

Han and Bria now faced each other over the top of the tube. Han looked decidedly uncomfortable while Bria's smile shone brightly.

Wedge took over as emcee and asked, "Have you two ever been in love?"

Bria quickly shouted, "Yes!" As Han avoided eye contact with anyone and everyone in the room, Bria told of their time together when she was an archiver of archeological artifacts, adding that it had been the happiest time in her life.

Leia turned away telling herself, "I really need some chocolate... Now." Finding Han's square on the table, she broke off a good-sized chunk and ate it. Mom Mothma sided up to her in sympathy and Leia offered her the rest of the square.

Now it was Han's turn to counter Bria's story and he only said, "Did you say in love or in lust?"

Needless to say, Bria got the ale. Han got the stone.

Han left the game in Wedges' hands as he looked around for Leia. Bria had become a permanent fixture on his arm and, at this point, she actually needed that arm for support. Leia saw them approach and felt a light dizziness settle over her. Reaching out, she grabbed Han's other arm to steady herself as the stage once again commanded their attention.

There on either side of the tube stood General Madine and Mon Mothma. Wedge announced the question, "Have you ever fantasized about each other."

General Madine, who was feeling no pain, quickly nodded and proceeded to give a detailed account of his many musings about their leader over the years.

Mon Mothma, gracious as always, listened attentively, before replying. She stated that she had never fantasized about Madine, but gave her own account of several fantasies involving various Alliance members: Wedge, Wes, Hobbie, Dak, Luke, Han, Chewie, Reikaan, Ackbar. Mouths hung open in shock, but the audience generously voted that they both partake of the ale.

By this time the mood of the party was quite festive indeed. Leia slid both her arms around Han's waist and nuzzled her face in his shirt. Not to be outdone, Bria did the same, but she stumbled over her feet and nearly hit the floor. Depositing her in a chair, Han and Leia heard their names called to the stand. Leia had a brilliant smile on her face as Wedge introduced the question.

"Have you ever wanted to make love to each other."

Throwing a fist in the air, Leia cried, "Yes!" and she gave a lively account of their mission on Ord Mantell.

When it was Han's turn to counter, he simply nodded with that captivating grin and said, "Everyday."

Once again the crowd chanted, "ALE! ALE! ALE!" for both of them. Taking turns drinking, they kissed each time they tilted the tube towards the other's mouth.

Bria, though somewhat inebriated, was awake enough to know that she was not happy with their display and managed to make her way over to them without falling.

She pushed Han away from Leia and demanded, "Hey, what about me?"

Leia, sparks flying from her eyes and hands jammed onto her hips, accosted Bria, "What about you!"

"He's mine!"

"Not anymore!"

"He loves me!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Pushing Han again, Bria demanded, "You tell her that you still love me!"

Leia pulled her away from him and exclaimed, "You keep your grubby hands off him, you, you, you hussy!"

"Who are you calling a hussy, you under-grown snob!"

With that, Bria grabbed Leia's braid and pulled, both of them tumbling to the floor.

Chewbacca hurried over and reprimanded Han, Look what you did now!

Han held his hands up defensively and said, "Hey, it's not my fault they're after my lucky charms!"

Chewie shook his head and gave Han a light slap across the face.

Rolling his eyes, Han told Chewie, "I'll take the brunette. You take the red head."

Grabbing Leia around the waist, Han pulled her away and held her until she stopped struggling.

"Okay, Leia, that's it. Party's over. Time to go to bed."

Leia looked dreamily into his eyes and asked, "With you?"

"Ah, temptation," Han thought. He couldn't believe Leia's change of attitude was real, but maybe...

"Hey, Wedge!"

"Yeah?"

"What's the name of that plant on the table?"

"The Corellian Truth Plant?"

"Yeah, that's it. And where's Bria's chocolate square?"

"Chocolate square?"

"Yeah, the one Bria gave me tonight. I left it on the table."

Leia caressed his cheek and said, "You mean the one Mon Mothma and I ate tonight?"

Han and Wedge stared at each other in realization. "Well," Han said, "that explains a lot."

"Uh, Han, you know why they stopped using that plant as a truth serum, don't you?"

"Upset stomach?"

"Well, yeah, but that won't happen until it wears off."

"And...?"

"And then she'll forget everything that happened here tonight."

Han gave a deep, soulful sigh, and then a smile slowly crept up this face...

"But I won't."

**THE END**


End file.
